This invention relates generally to conducting smart card transactions, and more particularly, to methods and systems for conducting smart card transactions with mobile devices.
Individuals typically store confidential data on, and conduct confidential communications over the Internet through, computers. Imposters have been known to obtain access to such confidential data and communications by surreptitiously obtaining and using data for accessing the computer, and by eavesdropping on communications conducted by individuals over the Internet. To counter such imposter activities, individuals are typically required to successfully authenticate their identity through any one of various techniques prior to gaining access to a computer and its data. For example, smart card security techniques have been adopted by many companies and governmental agencies to protect sensitive data, information, and confidential communications against imposters.
Smart card security techniques generally involve fitting a computer or computer system with a smart card reader, or readers, that communicate with the computer and process data on a smart card to conduct smart card transactions. Smart card transactions typically include at least authenticating smart card holders, decrypting data, and creating digital signatures. Smart cards typically include security data of an authorized individual and are generally distributed to and used by individuals authorized to use a computer or computer system. As part of accessing the computer or computer system, authorized individuals are authenticated by inserting their smart card into the smart card reader which conducts an authentication transaction using the security data stored on the card and authentication data obtained from the individual. Upon successful authentication, the individual is permitted to access the computer or computer system.
However, producing, distributing, and installing smart card readers and smart cards have been known to be expensive. Moreover, imposters have been known to surreptitiously steal smart cards from authorized individuals and to use the stolen cards to obtain unauthorized access to confidential data, to eavesdrop on confidential communications, and to otherwise conduct fraudulent network-based transactions. Furthermore, malfunctioning or otherwise discarded smart card readers and smart cards have been known to constitute a source of non-biodegradable waste that may harm the environment.